The Fish Job/Epilogue
This article is about the fourth chapter of the tenth and last episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job". Plot (In Downpour Lake, everything was destroyed when Mumble is seen laying down) *Mumble: Hello? (Mumble lands on the beach when he sees Phoenix and Ramón) *Mumble: Guys, wake up. *Ramón: What is it? *Phoenix: We survived just like the others did at the rock plane. *Feather: Is everyone alright? *Mumble: Yeah. *Ramón: This place looks kinda creepy, how did we get in here? *Phoenix: The doomship crashed here. We are at Downpour Lake. We need to find a way to get back to the others where the rock plane was destroyed. *Mumble: Yeah. (An earthquake was hitting Downpour Lake) *Phoenix: Did you guys hear that? *Feather: That doomship machine is still on! (A hand of the battle jacket was landing to the snow and appears to have Beny inside) *Ramón: You again? *Beny: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO COME! *Ramón: YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULDN'T BE DEAD ANYWAYS! *Beny: I am still arrive, but you make all the fishes go away when the doomship crashes. *Phoenix: Oh yeah, we are going to destroy you anyways. *Beny: Then, i kill the last four of you. (As the final battle begins, Mumble swims under the ice while Phoenix and Feather begins to fight Beny. Ramón finds a way to stop the battle jacket as he went into the mountains) *Beny: TAKE THIS! (Beny punches Feather) *Phoenix: NO! *Beny: That what you get for destroying my doomship. *Phoenix: You'll regret that! (Phoenix goes full-bore with Beny, and attacks very hard) *Beny: Ouch! (In the top of the mountain, Ramón was ready to throw a big snowball at the glass of the battle jacket and he throws it to block Beny's way) *Beny: NO! I CAN'T SEE! *Feather: Ah-ha! that's what you get! *Phoenix: Yes! Keep attacking! *Feather: But right now, he's going crazy. *Phoenix: I know, but this is an advantage for us. We can keep attacking and he won't see what hit him. *Ramón: Are you guys fighting or what? *Feather: Yeah, let's continue fighting! *Phoenix: Alright! *Feather: Then, let's continue our attack and bring him to justice! *Phoenix: Yeah! *Feather: Go for a knockout attack! (Phoenix uses a knockout attack on Beny) *Beny: Now, i can see better when the snow is melted on the glass. (Feather also uses a knockout attack on Beny) *Beny: Great, you made a tiny crack piece on the glass. (Meanwhile in a underwater cave) *Mumble: I gotta find everyone or the world is going to be gone for sure. (Mumble found Bill and Will talking) *Mumble: Hello? *Bill: Oh, it's you again, i remember when we first met on a island from another dimension. *Mumble: I know you two. *Will: Are you the tap dancing penguin that stopped the Doomberg? *Mumble: Yeah. *Will: Then stick with us. *Mumble: Beny is going after my friends and we gotta help them. *Bill: Alright! let's go. *Will: Kick it. *Mumble: So much from my mommy skills. (Back at the battle) *Ramón: Alright Beny, your gonna pay for this. (Feather and Phoenix go for another knockout attack) *Beny: Not again. (Ramón joins in for the knockout attack) *Ramón: GET HIM! (Everyone including him did a knockout attack on Beny) *Beny: YOU FOOLS! *Phoenix: On the contrary, it is you who is the fool. (Back at the underwater) *Mumble: Guys, we have to do something. *Will: Why don't we wait half an hour. *Bill: That's too late than riding on a leopard seal. *Mumble: Wait! i saw Leopardy. *Will: What? *Bill: That's him. *Mumble: Yes, i'm gonna bother him to get Beny's attention. (In Leopardy's ice bed) *Mumble: Hey Kelp-Sucker! your from the Polar Bear Squad. Are you? *Leopardy: *growls* *Mumble: So why don't you say? *Leopardy: *wakes up to see Mumble and the krills* *Mumble: *shocked* Oh, brother. (Mumble swims away as Leopardy chases him) *Mumble: He can break the glass so he can stop him. *Will: Break who? *Mumble: Beny the Penguin Capturer. He capture penguins like us. *Bill: Oh so, RUN FOR THE LEOPARD SEAL! *Mumble: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Back at the battle) *Beny: This battle sucks, i'm going to destroy this place right now. *Phoenix: Oh no you don't! (The penguins work together to tackle Beny to the ground of the water) *Beny: Can't believe that his power level is like Memphis. *Phoenix: Get up Beny, your down now! *Beny: NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET SICK! *Phoenix: You are going to be brought to justice, once and for all! Bind him, and do it good and tight! (Beny in his battle jacket prepare to move and stops to be ready to stop the penguins) *Beny: You won't go away with this. *Phoenix: I know what you're trying to do, and you won't be able to stop us! (The battle jacket gets up from the water) *Beny: You see? *Phoenix: Yes, we see, but you still won't stop us! *Beny: I kinda get it. *Phoenix: I know you get it. *Mumble: Land ho! *Beny: Who's that? (Mumble with Bill and Will appears when Leopardy is chasing them) *Feather: Leopard Seal! *Phoenix: Were doomed! *Ramón: No! it's there leopard seal friend Leopardy. He used to be the enemies of the penguins but not anymore since the war againist the penguins and the polar bears. *Phoenix: Mumble, come quick! *Mumble: I am brother! *Leopardy: I never knew you had a brother. (Leopardy jumps and break the glass of the battle jacket and bite Beny) *Beny: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET OFF ME! *Will: Is that Beny? *Mumble: Yes. *Ramón: He is my enemy that captures my grandfather for many years. *Phoenix: Alright, let finish this! (Beny throws Leopardy out of the battle jacket) *Beny: It's over! *Phoenix: This battle is not over until you are brought to justice! *Beny: Yeah, you like that? *Mumble: Leopardy, are you okay? *Leopardy: I am okay. *Phoenix: You being brought to justice and protecting our homelands, yes. *Beny: No! the doomship destroyed all of them including me! *Phoenix: The doomship crashed in the volcano not too far from here. While it was in operation, you were using it to destroy our homes, including the penguin airport, and kill us off. Now that the doomship is destroyed, our homelands are safe. Oh, you will help us rebuild the Penguin Airport before you're bright to justice. Do I make myself clear on that? *Beny: Nope, when Mumble defeated Darksmoke in a waterfall, he fix up Antarctica by using a time machine to get things back to normal. *Phoenix: Well, I see no time machine around here. *Beny: That was in the past! I'm defeating you right now! *Bill: Look! *Will: It's true! (Phoenix, Feather and Ramón begins to run off and defeat Beny's battle jacket) *Beny: The water is dried up. (Beny was in another side of Downpour Lake on land while the final battle is over) *Ramón: We did once again! *Feather: Oh yeah! *Phoenix: *claps Feather's fin* We won! *Mumble: I love the happy ending. *Bill: But, we are now lost. *Will: And Antarctica is still melted since the battle. *Leopardy: The huge walls of ice and snow is gone, were going to move on to a new life until now. *Phoenix: We may be lost, but we still need to find Beny and bring him to justice! (Beny uses his secret power to attack the penguins and Leopardy, but Leopardy uses his tail to move the attack to Beny and becomes defeated) *Leopardy: This is what we get. (King Polar appears from roaring) *Phoenix: Polar Bears? *King Polar: Well, well, well, long time, no see Mumble and Ramón. *Sharon: What happen here? *Feather: Beny planned to kill us but Leopardy defeated him with the ball beam attack. *Zion: That was awesome! *Minty: Yeah! *Harold: This is a good one over here. *Zyana: I love the sound of that. *Sally: So you defeated that penguin capturer. Right? *Mumble: Yes. *Bradley: At least, the battle was fun. *King Polar: Look, a crack. *Mumble: What? *Phoenix: That is from the doomship that was trying to destroy us and our homes. Now, we are bringing Beny to justice once and for all. You bears wanna help us with that? *King Polar: Let me do it. *Phoenix: Okay. (King Polar was in the crack of the ice and tears out a chunk of ice for the ship) *Mumble: Woah. *Ramón: Can you see that? (The ice ship was finally made with King Polar landing on it) *Feather: So the battle jacket is destroyed and what's next? *Phoenix: We use the ice ship to go and bring Beny to justice. *Mumble: We better bring towels for him so he don't get sick. *Leopardy: And i'm going to take the penguins to my tail to hop on the ice ship. (An earthquake makes the beach goes high to the ship) *Feather: I'm bringing some towels for Beny. (As Feather find some towels from the doomship, he covered Beny and put him on the ship) *Mumble: Were ready to go. *King Polar: Leopardy, move my ship! *Leopardy: I will. (Leopardy begins to move the ice ship while they are moving on to find some friends) *King Polar: So, this battle is over. *Feather: We covered Beny with towels and were taking him somewhere. *Phoenix: Let's take him to the nearest police station and let the authorities deal with him. *Mumble: But we need to find a time machine to make the water freeze to get back to normal. (Voices were hearing from them) *Will: Are those penguins? *Bill: Yes Will. (The herd found many penguins that crashed from the rock plane and emperors from Penguin-Land) *Feather: We found them! They didn't die. *Hugh: THEY DEFEATED BENY! (As everyone cheer for the return of the penguins, the penguins except the polar bears were waving bye to them) *Mumble: Gloria! *Gloria: Mumble! *Norma Jean: I though, i would never see you again. *Catherine: Honey, you just saved the day. *Cho Cho's Dad: Now this is what i feel like. *Cho Cho's Mom: That's nice. *Phoenix: Yes Catherine, I helped save the day. *Cho Cho: There's a leopard seal and i don't get it. *Fastino: He's a member from the Polar Bear Squad. *Hersila: We may know that the robots are destroyed during the doomship crash. *Erik: Mumble, i think you should come back to Penguin-Land. *Mumble: Right. *Light: So, everything is back to normal. *Mumble: We see. (Down deep underwater, the time machine from Penguin-Land was freezing and make the water froze when rocks, walls, ices, and snow were coming back together by fixing them. Other homes including Adelie-Land were being resourced back to normal. Now in space in the planet Earth, Antarctica was now back to normal in its regular size) *King Polar: Were trap forever? *Zion: No dad, the stairs are here for us. *King Polar: Wow. (As the polar bears get off the ice ship, Leopardy breaks himself into the ice as he is free to the land with the penguins) *Esequiel: What can we do about Beny? *Phoenix: Take him to the authorities. *Esequiel: We do that sooner. He will be trapped in Adélie Inventions Corp for a while until next week. *Phoenix: We'll see. (One week later in Snow Hill Island) *Esequiel: I'm pretty sure that the aliens are coming to arrive with the police men wearing clothes for the cold and Beny is going to get in big trouble. *Feather: I know they are. I can feel it. *Perxio: You know, I kinda want one of the policemen to tickle me right on my most ticklish belly and ultra ticklish bellybutton. (The ships and boats were arriving at last including Lilly's supporters) *Erik: Now we can eat fish ever again. *Beny: NO! PLEASE- (Esequiel uses a grey tape on Beny's mouth) *Esequiel: He was the penguin capturer of Antarctica. *Feather: Now, after he gets taken to the police station, he will be sentenced to death. It's what he deserves after torturing us, taking away our only food supply, and almost destroying our homelands. (Aliens and police mens are arriving to the land of a icy continent of Antarctica) *Police Officer: We found them and Beny stuck in a towel and tape. *Police Chief: I get him now! (The police chief takes Beny and put him in a prison cage of the police boat) *Police Officer: At least we catch some fishes and gave you some *throw the fishes from the bucket to the penguins*. *Erik: There now gross? *Feather: No, the policeman gave us some fish to eat and there not gross. *Phoenix: Alright, this young man is a hero. *Feather: Come on Phoenix, let's hug him. (Feather and Phoenix hug the policeman) *Police Officer: It's okay, the overfishing thing is banned again from Beny hacking the systems. *Feather: Come on, we're going with the policemen on their boat. *Mumble: We should go on a tour to visit them. *Raul: Yeah, it's going to be cool. *Sven: Alright Mumbly, let's do this. *Mumble: Yeah. *Feather: That sounds like a good idea. We can go with them to get our tour started now. *Erik: World Penguin Day? *Feather: No, something like that. *Phoenix: Like seeing more of the world. (As a trip to Australia, the penguins were in a cage while Beny was sent to the authorities) *Ramón: This is going to rock. *Rinaldo: Ramón, you have to be quiet. *Ramón: What is it all about? *Lombardo: It's a place to listen what the judge says in the jury. *Judge: Beny the Penguin Capturer, what did you capture the adelie penguin's dad for many years? *Beny: I wanted to try and get a penguin by myself so i decided to make a new animal team called the "Penguin Capturer". *Judge: You are not a even a admin of the Researchers Aurora! *bangs her gavel down* *Beny: I tried, but those fighting moving penguins defeated me and when the Doomberg comes to Emperor-Land, THE HIPPITY HOPPER DID NOT DIE AS HE RAN OFF TO HIS SON! *Police Chief: There is nothing that we can do about. Your going back to prison right away. *Beny: But what about the food they have for the penguins? *Judge: You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put the fishes in danger! *bangs her gavel again* Police mens, arrested him! *Beny: No! i am a good person! *police mens begin to caught Beny and put him in a jail chain* I DESTROYED THE DOOMSHIP BY MYSELF! (So as the news go on, the female reporter was broadcasting) *Female Reporter: Hello everyone, as seen in jury, Beny and his soilders including the Doomship Captain has been sent to prison for destroying Antarctica. Thank to the most popular emperor penguin that likes to tap-dance since you first saw him at a zoo. He will never lose his feathers as his hope but someday in heaven when he died. Now to Lilly the Antarctic Explorer. *Lilly: We may known that the animal teams, the "Penguin Capturer" is banned and no more for us. Penguins will now be free at Antarctica to get some fishes including the ones from the zoo. *Female Reporter: And this is your favorite news station signing off. (Back in Antarctica, Mumble and his friends returned to Adelie-Land by swimming all the way here) *Bill: Look! they did it! *Will: THEY WON! *Everyone: *cheers* *Perxio: Aww man, I was really wanting to be tickled by one of the policemen. *Dantel: I know i tickle you alot. *Rio: Yeah. *Lovelace: CONGRATULATIONS PENGUINS, BENY HAS BEEN SENT TO PRISON AGAIN FOR ALL! WE ARE VERY PROUD OF IT! (Mumble and his friends were happy about it. Hours later, Dantel and Rio were covering Hugh's eyes and open them up to see Hugh's new home in Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Welcome to your new home Hugh! *Hugh: Wow, an ice cave for me? *Phoenix: Yeah, it is used when you are cold and you can stay here as your free time. *Hugh: Yeah and i can see the show above here. (Hugh, looked into his new cave home to see the living room, the kitchen, his bedroom, and his pool. Hugh come back outside of his cave home) *Hugh: This.....home.....is........? *Erik: I think, it's bad for him to stay here. *Phoenix: No, he's excited. *Hugh: AWAZING! *Mumble: Wow. *Dantel: What a super cool theme. *Hugh: Now, i can live forever in Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Yeah, penguins who lost their home can live here. *Hugh: Oh, i'm just a bit fine. *Phoenix: Now, you needed a mate and have kids like us. *Ramón: Except for me *become poored*. *Hugh: And i can go fishing whatever i want. *Phoenix: I know. (Back at prison, Beny's prison cell now have bricks that are super hard) *Beny: I want to live forever, i want to marry Lilly. (Beny tries to punch the bricks and it didn't work. His hand is hurt which he is going to get mad) *Beny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU MUMBLE AND RAMON! (In Snowy Plains) *Phoenix: Maybe we can do it again someday. *Mumble: Yeah, this terror is over for this. *Feather: Phoenix, i'm going to stay and live in Snow Hill Island for now. *Phoenix: Okay but don't teach the penguins to fly. *Feather: I promised. *Mumble: So your off to go. *Light: Bye everyone. *Mumble and Phoenix: Bye Light! (Light uses her teleporter to return to her future) *Mumble: I guess? Boss Skua and Darksmoke are our worst enemies. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Shippo: We see about that. *Gloria: Good. *Mumble: Bye Phoenix. *Phoenix: See you next time. *Mumble: Great back at ya. (Mumble, Gloria and Erik leaves Snowy Plains to the left to return to Penguin-Land while Phoenix, Catherine, Shippo and Feather leaves Snowy Plains to the right to return to Snow Hill Island as the sunset begins) THE END! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR WATCHING ALL OF THE EPISODES OF HAPPY PEEP. I KNOW THAT THE FIGHT SCENES TO ME ARE LIKE DRAGON BALL Z, BUT NOT A RIP-OFF. THIS EPISODE IS DEDICATED IN MEMORY OF ROBIN WILLIAMS SINCE HE DIED ON AUGUST 11, 2014. BUT I KNOW, THIS IS A FAN-MADE SERIES' FEATURING THE CHARACTERS FROM HAPPY FEET INCLUDING THE FANON ONES. SO THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. BE SURE TO WATCH HAPPY PEEP SEASON 2 ON SEPTEMBER 3, 2014. SEE YOU THERE. Previous: The Fish Job/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 1 Episodes Category:Happy Peep